PopPixie - Episode 131/Script
A Stormy Talent Show Scene: Cherie's Mansion *Caramel and Martino are dancing* Cherie: Happy? Amore: Yes *Fixit comes* Fixit: Hey everybody! Wanna have a sneak peak at my latest invention? *Fixit creates a dome* Cherie: What does it do, Fixit? Fixit: It intensifies the sun's beams, so you'll get a suntan quicker! Caramel, Amore, Lockette: That's great! Cherie: Ahh! My lily white skin! Get me out from under this thing right now! *It's raining and lightnings start striking* Fixit: Huh? *The dome disappears* Cherie: Hmm! Fixit, you should know by now that my skin is way more sensitive than the common Pixie's! *Chatta comes* Chatta: Hey, guys! I've got news! *The pixies are all wet* Chatta: It's good news! The town is holding a talent competition! Let's see... "The winner is the Pixie who uses his or her talent to make the audience happy"! Fixit: Winning this will be a piece of cake! All the "common" Pixies will go crazy over my invention. Martino: Easy there, that trophy's already mine! No girl can resist my talent! *Martino throws drinks to the girls* Caramel: Sorry guys, but the prize is mine! I'll win with one of my fantastic cakes! Cherie: I wouldn't even bother to enter, guys! I'm going to win that prize! Lockette: Have you ever won a trophy, Cherie? Cherie: Have I ever won?! Lulu! Show them all my trophies! *Lulu shows all things on Cherie's bag* Cherie: Lulu! I told you to show them my trophies! *Black clouds come again* Cherie: That's enough! You're excused. Lulu: Huh? Cherie: I don't need you anymore! Lockette: Look around Cherie, you're surrounded by trophies. Amore: Yeah, I don't know anyone else who could afford all this stuff! Cherie: How is it possible that I've never won a competition? Chatta: Then this Talent Competition will be your chance to win your first trophy! Cherie: You're right, Chatta! All I have to do is participate in the contest and then everyone will vote for me! *All the pixies shocked* Martino: Huddle! Caramel: Great, Chatta! Now what?! Lockette: Guys, we need to help Cherie. She'll never win the contest with that attitude. Caramel: Right! But how can we help her? Lockette: We could always lose on purpose. Everybody, in? *All nod* Martino: One, two, three. All: Break! Scene: Elves' Lair Floxy: Hey, guys! They're holding a talent contest in this town. Whoever makes the audience happiest wins! Narcissa: You numbskull! It says Pixies only! Floxy: So what?! I'm the most talented guy around. Watch! *Floxy start jiggling* Rex: Floxy, you're not going to go hang around with the Pixies! Floxy: I'm telling you! I can win! Narcissa: What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear Rex? *Narcissa breaks the eggs* Narcissa: Yuck! Your tricks are disgusting! You'd never win! Maxine: Urg!!! Luckily we have Rex and Lenny! Otherwise our reputation would be ruined! Narcissa: Hear that, Floxy?! Stop it once and for all with your... Floxy: How 'bout this one? They'll find my sticky pump irresistible! *Narcissa is mad* Floxy: It works! I told you I was the best! Narcissa: It's hopeless! I have a worthless boyfriend. *All the elves laugh* Floxy: I'll show them! All I need is the perfect disguise and my Book of Jokes. *Floxy leaves* Scene: Outside Talent Contest Rollo: Talent? Cherie: Just being me! I'm Cherie! Rollo: Um, that doesn't sound like a talent! Ah! Grind: Great, now if you'll just sign here... Cherie: What? Huh? A bank account? Grind: Yes, your very own bank account! When you win, you'll have a place to put your prizemoney! Cherie: AHHHH! If I win I'll obviously spend all the money on clothes! Rollo: Hey, what's going on?! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Lenny: These Pixies are gross! I think they need some stinging powder! Martino: Alright, guys, we've got to do our best to lose! Yucca: The Pixies are becoming more deceitful than us! Fixit: Making sure Cherie wins is going to be tough! We Pixies have talent coming out of our ears! Scene: Elves' Lair Lenny: Hey, guess what?! The Pixies want to sabotage the Talent Contest! Rex, Maxine, Narcissa: Huh? Yucca: They're gonna lose on purpose so that Cherie can win! Maxine: We're the only ones allowed to sabotage that contest! Rex: Yeah, and then we've got to stop Floxy from winning! Scene: Stage MC: Let the first Annual Pixieville Talent Contest begin! Let's start with one of the crowd's favorites... Martino! Scene: Backstage Martino: Hahaha... Chatta: Remember! Do your best, I mean, your worst! Scene: Stage *Crowd cheering. Martino jiggles but all the items drop down* Martino: Oh no! What did I do? I'll try again for you girls! Hey, cutie, can I have a sip? *The pixie throws a can to Martino* Martino: And you, how about a bite from your sandwich!? *The second pixie throws a sandwich to him* Martino: Hahaha... *Martino bites the sandwich and drink* Martino: Hey, cutie, don't I deserve a kiss, huh? Caramel: What is that numbskull doing? *Caramel throws a cake at him. The pixies throws fruits to Martino, Martino catches a watermelon and throws it at Caramel. Caramel throws back two cakes but Martino dodges* Caramel: Oh yeah? Take this, little brother! *Caramel throws a huge cake at Martino but Martino jumps aside so the cake falls on audience instead* Scene: Backstage Lockette: They're ruining our plan! Scene: Stage Amore: My love predictions never fail! The love of your life just so happens to be in this very room! I can see him! He has red hair. And a green t-shirt with a dinosaur on it! Nerdy Pixie: Hahahahaha!!! Pixie #1: Yes, I've always loved you! But I've never had the courage to tell you! *The nerdy pixie cries and runs away* Scene: Backstage MC: And now it's time for the amazing soap bubbles number! Scene: Stage Floxy (in disguise): "Soapy dust turn bubbles into stinky disgust!" *The spell works* Scene: Backstage Cherie: I know what will make the audience happy! Chatta: Oh! What is it? What is it? Cherie: Knowing more about me! Chatta: Hmm... Cherie: My hopes, my dreams. I have so many good qualities! Lulu! Chatta: Poor you! The "burden" of fame! Cherie: These are only the most important ones! MC: Ladies and Gentlemen, now here is a Pixie... Scene: Stage MC: ...who will amuse you with his tricks! *Floxy (in disguise) appears* Floxy (in disguise): Haha! Rex (in disguise): That's it! We've got to stop him! *Rex pops Floxy's motorbike's tire* Scene: Backstage Cherie: Hey, you! How dare you? That was my speech! Floxy (in disguise): I'm not wasting my time with some spoiled Pixie! *Cherie blows Floxy's cover* Pixies: Floxy! Scene: Stage *Floxy enters the stage* Floxy: Now, I'd like to perform one of my favorite tricks! Audience: Boo! Boo! Pixie #2: Get off the stage, Elf! Floxy: Ungrateful crowd! Hah! "Diamond item turn into mayhem!" *The spell works. A diamond monster appears. The audience runs away* Narcissa (in disguise): Wow! That was really wicked! Floxy: I told you I was the best! Scene: Backstage Fixit: We've got to stop that big ape! Caramel: I'm coming with you! Martino: We'll take care of the Elves! Fixit and Caramel: PopPixie Power! *PopPixie transformation* Caramel: PopPixie of Super-strength! Fixit: PopPixie of Techno-magic! *Transformation ends* Scene: Stage *Fixit creates a dome cover the judges. Caramel brings stuck audiences away* Lenny (in disguise): Hey, Pixies! Feel like dancing? *Chatta summons a hairdryer and it blows the trick back to Lenny and Yucca* Chatta: They sure look like monkeys, don't they? *Rex blows things to Martino, the diamond monster chases Cherie and Lockette. Fixit covers them. Caramel attacks the monsters but it grabs her* Cherie and Lockette: Oh, no! Narcissa (in disguise): Look like your sweet little friend's about to become a milkshake! Floxy: Maybe you should join her! "Make those nuisances into a soft substance!" *Speakers melt* Cherie: PopPixie Power! *PopPixie transformation* Cherie: PopPixie of Weather! *Transformation ends. Cherie blows all the elves to a swamp* Cherie: Let my friend go, you big ape! *Cherie attacks the monster* Cherie: That's enough! *The monster breaks into pieces and the gnomes gather to gather diamond pieces* Lulu: You were awesome, Madame! Chatta: Too bad about the contest. So now you can't win your first trophy! Actually I'd be surprised if you ever won a trophy... Cherie: At least you can still enjoy part of my speech! Lulu! Read! Lulu: But, Madame... Cherie: I said read! Grind: Yes, please, we can't wait to listen to your speech, Cherie! Lulu: "Punish with a scalpel turn into crystal who covet it!" *The spell works. The gnomes become diamond statues* Cherie: Wouldn't they make the perfect garden gnomes for my Villa Oleander? Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)